The following invention relates to a tripod stand and more particularly to a tripod stand for supporting a device above a horizontal surface such as the ground.
Precision instruments, such as cameras and telescopes, require stable support structures that are moveable and provide a degree of adjustability, yet which can provide stability free of jitter. In the past, tripods have been used for this purpose including tripods having legs with wheeled caster elements. Wheeled casters permit the telescope or camera to be moved about and pointed in different directions as desired by the user. However, such arrangements are inherently unstable. This is especially critical for telescopes. Once proper aim at a target is achieved with a telescope, it becomes very important that the support provided by the tripod become very stable. In the past, tripods with casters have included locking features which lock the wheels and keep them from rotating. Such structures, however, are inherently prone to wobble because wheels do not provide a stable and firm contact with the ground and the parts involved in mounting the wheels generally allow the wheels and/or casters to slip or rotate causing the base supporting the telescope to move thereby disturbing the alignment of the telescope with its target. In addition, as designed most tripods are not structurally rigid. They are not braced properly and tend to wobble. This is unacceptable for precision instruments such as telescopes.